Hunting The Hunter
by Dr.Lust
Summary: Anna is a vampire. Dracula bit her in All Hallows Eve. Van Helsing failed to his mission. One year later he returns but what will happen when these two meet?  ONESHOT  Reviews most welcome!


**Author's note: **This story is inspired by the song "Haunted" by Evanescence (song: Haunted, album: Fallen). Read the intro to put you in the picture:) Oneshot.

**Introduction:** Anna is a vampire. She was bitten by Dracula during All Hallows Eve. Van Helsing failed to carry out his mission and with his heart full of sorrow that the woman he loved had turned into a vampire he and Carl returned to Rome. Now, one year later, he is sent back alone to Transylvania to finish what he had started. Only this time he must kill Anna as well.

**Transylvania, 1889****. Anna narrating.**

**Hunting The Hunter**

My name is Anna Valerious, and I'm a vampire. I have a mission, and my mission is clear. My master sent me out this cold night to find the hunter and kill him.

I spread my wings as I fly away from the castle. It's been a year now that I am a vampire and I'm starting to get accustomed to my new life. Feeding on blood doesn't seem to me now as much abominable as it did in the beginning. Actually I'm starting to enjoy it. I'm starting to enjoy hunting down helpless people that mean nothing to me. They are simply my source of food…

The wind blows through my hair as I fly. I can still feel it. I can still feel some things. I'm not entirely hollow. Not yet, at least. But I remain focused on my mission. Van Helsing… I know him. I've known him a year ago. He meant a lot to me back then. But then I was a mere mortal. Now things are different. I'm a vampire, and he is killing my kind. And I will kill him.

My flight drives me almost mechanically into the town. I know where to find him. I know he is waiting for me. I can almost picture his dark figure in my mind… _Long lost words whisper slowly to me…_A voice suddenly sings in my ears. It's my voice. I cannot understand why it happened. I ignore it and I keep on flying.

I'm close now. I can see the church. I slow down my speed. He mustn't understand that I'm here. I can see him now from a distance. He is in the graveyard. I knew it. _When all this time I've been so hollow inside, I know you're still there… _I hear my voice singing again. It's started to haunt me. It's disturbing.

Suddenly I remember. A picture from the past flashes before my eyes. The graveyard… This is where the hunter and I shared our first intimate moment when I was a human. This memory strikes me strangely, but I push it away. I mustn't be distracted now. Slowly and without making any sound I land on a nearby roof. I can see him clearly now. He looks exactly the way I remember him. Dressed in his long black leather coat with the same hat on his head and holding his crossbow with the silver arrows. I watch him. _Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down…_ The song is heard again. Before I have the time to think about it he turns abruptly to my direction. I remain silent and wait. He hasn't seen me, but he knows that I'm here. I can see the blood running through his veins. His heartbeat is steady. _Hunting you I can smell you-alive, your heart pounding in my head… _For once the song is right. Yes, I'm hunting him this time, and he's alive, oh so alive…

He looks around cautiously. I wait for the right time to strike. I want to kill him immediately, by just one blow. So I must be careful. Suddenly a howling wolf attracts his attention. He is distracted from me and he turns his back to me. This is the moment I was waiting for. I spread my wings once more and attack him.

He is better prepared than I had expected. He turns to me right in time as we collide and manages to block my attack. We both fall down and the crossbow falls from his hand. I lie on top of him now. I'm ready to bite him. I can feel my fangs growing, my eyes turn to icy blue. But he is not afraid. He whispers to me my name numerous times. I don't know why but I draw back and I regain my human form. He looks at me in the eyes with compassion and he keeps whispering my name. A strange feeling takes over me. I don't have the strength to bite him. I wonder what is wrong.

I stand up and take a few steps backwards, still very cautious. He follows me and speaks something about a common goal we had once. He begs me to remember who I really am. His eyes are full of sorrow, and… and… I cannot tell what else, though it looks strangely familiar to me. _Fearing you, loving you… _My voice sings again. Yes, I fear him. His odd behavior startles me. I did not expect that. Doesn't he want to kill me? Then I think about the other thing. And it frightens me more. I have long forgotten what love is. Have I ever felt real love? I look at him again, but this time questioningly, not with anger. And I remember again. I loved this man. I loved this man with all the power of my heart. The remembrance of this shoots pain inside me. Yes, I can still feel some things. I'm not entirely hollow yet. Van Helsing continues to walk towards me as I step back. He keeps talking to me and I don't dare be affected by what he says. As I don't respond I can see tears emerging to his eyes, but he pushes them back. _I won't let you pull me down…_ The song in my head revolts this time and my fangs grow once more, my eyes grow icy blue once more.

The hunter stops pleading now. His expression gets serious, his eyes narrow. I can see he is only the assassin now. No love words any more. Oddly, I'm encouraged by his change. With one great leap I'm on him again. As my fangs sink deeply into the flesh of his neck I can feel a sharp pain tearing me apart. I let go of him and he falls to his knees, blood jumping out from his wound. I look down at me. I have a stake through my heart! I look at him shocked. His eyes are compassionate and loving again. As I die and regain my lost humanity I can hear him telling me that he loves me. He loves me… Now I can feel what these words mean. I feel my very own death and I'm human again. I'm human and I remember. I love you Gabriel, I tell him in my last breath. He takes me in his hug with all the strength that's left in him and kisses me passionately. _Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down… Saving me, raping me, watching me…_ I hear my voice singing for one last time.

Then I am dead. My spirit rises from my body and ascends, floating above our bodies. I can see him holding me in his hug, tears running down his cheeks. I haven't turned to ashes, and I wonder why not. He is still holding me, until life escapes his body and he collapses beside mine. I can see his spirit rising too. But it's not a simple human spirit like mine. He's got bright white wings. He's an angel and he comes to me. Both of us naked in our spiritual glory entwine in a loving embrace. A kiss seals our lips. Nothing will ever part us again. We are together and we are free.

**Author's note:** Well? What did you think? Was it good? Was it bad? I appreciate your reviews and I assure you that I'll reply to all:)


End file.
